From Those Days
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: 15 Oktober, sebuah tanggal yang mengungkap banyak kenangan bagi mereka, juga bagi situs yang menyertai mereka. #BiweeklyPrompt6 #UltahFFn Boruto (Bolt) x Sarada (Salada/Salad)


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC (Karena kurangnya referensi mengenai karakter tokoh-tokohnya), Miss Typo(s), Modern!AU etc**

Diikutkan pada #BiweeklyPrompt6 dengan prompt 'Selamat ulang tahun FFn'. Sekaligus dipersembahkan untuk pasangan author FFn yang kisah hidupnya aku pinjam untuk diabadikan di sini. Selamat menempuh hidup baru ^^

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

**Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2011**

Inojin, teman sejak kecil yang merupakan bawaan dari persahabatan ibu-ibu mereka, datang dengan laptop dipeluk di dada. Sarada sudah dapat membayangkan pemuda berparas cantik itu akan sibuk dengan berbagai macam software _digital art_ yang ada di sana, menghasilkan satu _doujinshi rating_ dewasa yang seharusnya tak boleh dibaca—apa lagi dibuat—anak berusia di bawah delapan belas tahun.

Dan kau bisa menebak betapa bingungnya Sarada saat sahabatnya itu membuka _microsoft word_ dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Tak biasanya kau rajin seperti ini," katanya sinis. "Apa tugas minggu lalu masih belum selesai juga?"

"Jangan menghinaku." Inojin hanya tersenyum datar. "Aku baru saja menemukan sebuah web yang mengagumkan di Internet. Di mana kau bisa menuangkan apapun imajinasimu tentang kisah yang telah ada dan mengubahnya."

"Internet memang sebuah substansi gaib yang mengerikan. Kau bisa menemukan apapun yang kau inginkan di dalamnya—asal mau mencari."

Inojin tertawa pelan, sudah terbiasa akan sifat sinis dari gadis itu. "Kau tahu apa itu fanfiksi?"

"Kalau kau tanya padaku tentang reaksi kimia tentang hidrogen klorida dan amonia, baru aku tahu."

"Dasar _studyholic,_" pemuda itu berkata dengan nada menghina. Mengingatkan Sarada pada Bibi Ino yang selalu menggunakan nada yang sama untuk membuat ibunya kesal. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi, Sarada, aku yakin kau akan menyukai situs ini."

Gadis muda Uchiha itu hanya mengangkat alis dan merapikan poninya yang jatuh menutupi mata. "Hanya karena aku suka menulis, bukan berarti aku akan melahap segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Apalagi jika itu adalah sebuah web yang kau anggap mengagumkan."

"Tapi firasatku mengatakan jika kau akan menyukainya." Inojin mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. "Aku akan membuat satu akun untukmu. Jika kau tak menyukainya, maka biar aku yang menggunakannya suatu saat nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Saat itu Sarada Uchiha, gadis manis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang biasa menghabiskan waktunya di antara tumpukan buku dan komputer, sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia akan berterima kasih pada Inojin—meski tak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung—dan menjadi penghuni tetap di web tersebut.

Dan nama web tersebut adalah…

…fanfiction dot net.

Itulah hari pertama kelahiran sebuah akun penulis fanfiksi yang kelak akan menciptakan sebuah kisah luar biasa, baik itu dalam web yang dimaksud ataupun dalam kisah hidupnya sendiri

.

…*…

.

**Senin, 15 Oktober 2012**

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Serius sekali dengan laptopnya. Membosankan."

"Masih menulis juga? Boleh aku makan sup bagiannya? Aku masih lapar…"

Inojin mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda jika ia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sudah setahun sejak dia membuatkan Sarada sebuah akun di situs menulis fanfiksi paling terkenal. Dan dia juga tahu, sejak saat itu kuantitas Sarada menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop dan menuliskan kisah-kisah mengagumkan—dia sudah membaca beberapa di antaranya—semakin bertambah.

Namun baru kali ini gadis membawa laptopnya ke acara kumpul dan tak mengacuhkan teman-temannya. Terus mengetik dengan kecepatan seperti orang kesetanan—belum lagi aura gelap yang menguar pekat di belakangnya.

Benar-benar tak seperti Sarada yang biasanya.

"Apa yang kau tulis tadi?" pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat perjalanan pulang.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "FFn sekarang sudah menjadi sarang sampah para laki-laki busuk yang ingin melampiaskan hawa nafsunya."

Ah, tampaknya Sarada lupa. Meski memiliki wajah yang ayu, Inojin juga laki-laki. Dan ia juga penghuni FFn, meski bukan tipe yang dikatakan Sarada. "Masih saja berkutat dengan para penulis _rating_ MA itu ya? Apa kau tak bosan, Sarada?"

"Tentu saja aku bosan," gadis itu berkata sambil membuka _handphone_-nya. Mengakses situs tulis-menulis yang kerap dikunjunginya. Mungkin hendak melanjutkan perang kata dengan salah seorang _author_ mesum yang tadi dilakukannya di kafe. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menodai rumahku."

Inojin memiringkan tubuhnya. Mengintip sedikit apa yang tengah Sarada ketikkan di _handphone_-nya. Ternyata balas-balasan PM dengan seseorang yang entah siapa.

**Tomato Salad:**

_Aku suka gaya bahasamu yang lugas dan tepat sasaran. Dan aku juga mengagumi ide-ide kisahmu yang di luar kotak. Sayangnya aku membenci kisah yang kau tulis. Tahukah kau jika FFn tidak mengizinkan penulisan seks eksplisit untuk melindungi pembaca di bawah umur? Dan kau yang sudah menuliskannya dengan menyalahgunakan _rating_ M untuk meletakannya salah. Sebaiknya kau pindahkan saja FF-mu ke tempat lain yang mengizinkan untuk mem-_publish_-nya._

**Son of The Hero**

_Heh, kau berlagak sok suci. Tapi toh akhirnya kau baca juga tulisanku sampai selesai kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau bisa menilainya. Dan aku berani bersumpah jika celana dalammu basah karenanya. Jangan berusaha untuk mendikteku. Lebih baik kau urusi saja tulisanmu sendiri._

Oh, baiklah. Inojin paham benar mengapa Sarada sampai semarah ini menghadapi _author_ itu.

**Tomato Salad:**

_Tuduhanmu itu sama sekali bodoh dan tidak berdasarkan realita. Apa bagusnya cerita stensilan yang merendahkan perempuan seperti ini? Yang ada, kami jijik membacanya. Dengan menulis kisah seperti ini sesungguhnya kau sudah melecehkan harga diri perempuan, kau tahu? Kau juga lahir dari rahim seorang wanita. Memang kau tak sedih jika sampai ibumu tahu kau menulis kisah seperti ini?_

**Son of The Hero**

_Akan kupastikan ibuku tak akan tahu—tentu saja. Huh, kau yang marah-marah seperti ini tentunya merasa tersindir bukan? Jangan-jangan karena kehidupan seperti ini yang biasa kau lakukan di luar sana. Pe. La. Cur._

Sarada meremat _handphone_-nya dengan cukup kuat. Sebuah retakan kecil muncul di tempat di mana ibu jari menggenggam. Inojin teringat, meski penampilannya seperti seorang kutu buku tulen, Sarada tetaplah putri dari Sakura Uchiha, yang—menurut ibunya—mampu menghancurkan tembok dengan pukulannya saat mengamuk.

"Sa-Sarada…?"

BRAAAK!

"_Shannarooo_! Aku akan menghancurkan orang itu hingga ke tulang-tulangnya jika bertemu! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Waaaa! Sarada! Jangan banting _handphone_-mu!"

Saat itu, baik Inojin ataupun Sarada sendiri tak tahu, ada seseorang nun jauh di sana yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yakin jika dia berhasil memancing _author_ sok tenang yang berani memprotesnya.

Mungkin orang itu memiliki indra ke enam.

Oh ya, pemuda itu tak tahu saja. Permainan takdir itu sangat mengesalkan.

.

…*…

.

**Selasa, 15 Oktober 2013**

Setelah masuk perguruan tinggi, Inojin baru sadar jika dia sudah jarang mengobrol dengan Sarada. Terutama karena mereka berbeda universitas sekarang, gadis itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas unggulan dari tepi kota yang sesuai dengan IQ-nya. Sementara Inojin? Ah, dia memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memforsir otaknya demi kepentingan cita-cita. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan semata.

Tapi ada kalanya mereka masih sering bertelepon ria atau saling mengunjungi jika Sarada sedang ada di rumah. Malam kemarin contohnya.

"Huh? _Goukon_? Malas."

Sarada sudah hampir mematikan teleponnya andai saja Inojin tak menjerit-jerit di seberang sana. "Ayolah, Sarada. Kau juga tak punya kekasih kan? Jangan hanya berkencan dengan laptopmu saja." Merasa mendengar suara retakan gagang telepon, Inojin meralat kata-katanya. "Kami kekurangan perempuan. Dan kami tidak mungkin membiarkan Chouchou dikelilingi pria yang tak dikenalnya sendirian…"

Suara helaan napas terdengar. Inojin tahu pasti jika Sarada tak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita kekusahan sendiri. "Jadi, siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Teman-teman satu jurusan di universitas dan beberapa perempuan. Jam dua siang di Kafe L'Ange. Dandan yang cantik ya!"

Inojin mematikan teleponnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, membiarkan Sarada yang mengernyitkan alis dan bertanya-tanya _goukon_ apa yang dilakukan di siang hari. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

Toh, mencari kekasih juga bukan prioritasnya saat ini.

"Jadi, kau berhasil mengajak satu cewek lagi selain si gemuk cokelat itu?" pemuda pirang dengan kumis kucing di pipinya bertanya sambil memainkan _game_ di tangannya. "Cantik tidak?"

"Cantik. Hanya saja dia keras," jawab Inojin antusias. Boruto Uzumaki selalu mencari dan mengincar cewek cantik, dia tahu pasti hal itu. Dan dia benar-benar berharap teman kuliahnya itu cocok dengan Sarada—hanya agar dia tak lagi digosipkan homo dengan sulung Uzumaki itu. "Hobinya menulis."

Boruto nyengir lebar. "Cewek yang suka nulis itu 'panas'."

Inojin hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Matanya menangkap punggung berbalut sweter merah muda dan rambut hitam lurus tengah duduk di antara beberapa orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda. "Ah, itu dia. Yang menggunakan sweter merah!"

Mata biru pucat berlapis kabut mengikuti arah pandangan temannya. Sempat ditangkapnya bingkai kacamata berwarna merah menyala terselip di rambut sang gadis. "Huh, tipe culun ternyata. Teman cewekmu parah semua, Inojin."

"Halo semuanya!" Tanpa mengacuhkan komentar tajam temannya, Inojin menyapa rombongan kecil kencan buta itu. Semua mata menoleh, beberapa melambaikan tangan dengan antusias dan beberapa hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gadis yang dikatakan Inojin sebagai teman sejak kecilnya menoleh paling akhir dengan malas.

Mata hitam dengan bulu mata lentik berlapis kacamata merah memandang. Wajah datar hemat senyum dengan balutan kulit seputih satin pengantin tampak tak terlalu senang. Dengusan angkuh bernada kesal tampak dilakukan sebelum kepala itu kembali berpaling.

"Berisik."

Suaranya pun merdu.

Boruto terpesona.

"Cantik…"

Lihatlah, siapa yang tertawa pertama tak akan tertawa terakhir bukan?

.

…*…

.

**Rabu, 15 Oktober 2014**

Sudah seminggu penuh Boruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan membaca deretan kata yang ada di dalam sebuah blog berjudul _Merpati Kecil Menuju Cinta Sejati _yang disarankan Himawari sebagai referensi.

Ayahnya terbatuk keras melihatnya begitu serius, berharap terlalu tinggi jika sang putra sulung tengah mempelajari salah satu mata kuliahnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian saja, tak berusaha mencari tahu atau ikut campur. Adiknya yang manis dan bagaikan bunga matahari mau diajak bekerja sama, membantu mencari apapun yang dikatakan oleh web percintaan tersebut untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis.

Satu meja dengan dua kursi berhiaskan mawar putih di restoran terbaik di kota sudah dipesan, begitu pula dengan lilin dan taplak putih bersulam mawar liar yang akan menambah suasana romantis. Hadiah berupa boneka beruang dengan pita hitam sudah disiapkan. Pakaian bergaya kasual sudah disetrika rapi. Rambut juga sudah ditata—meski percuma karena tetap mencuat ke mana-mana.

Intinya Boruto sudah siap.

"Siap untuk apa?" Inojin bertanya saat menerima telepon dari sang sulung Uzumaki yang meminta restu.

Cengiran lebar terbentuk, hanya saja Inojin tak bisa melihatnya. "Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan hati Sarada Uchiha yang cantik dan mengagumkan."

Inojin melongo. Dari jendela kamarnya, dia dapat melihat bayang-bayang samar sosok Sarada yang bersolek di depan cerminnya. Huh, mungkin masa pendekatan selama satu tahun yang hanya berupa tarik ulur tanpa kejelasan sudah akan berakhir. "Ya, semoga saja berhasil."

Satu jam kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan plat angka 1000—mobil dinas milik wali kota sebenarnya—menepi dengan mulus di samping rumahnya. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang keluar dari sana, disambut dengan jalan pelan sok jual mahal seorang gadis manis bergaun merah muda pucat.

Inojin sama sekali tak kaget jika lima jam setelahnya Boruto meneleponnya dengan kelewat bersemangat. Mengabarkan jika akhirnya sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

…*…

.

**Jumat, 15 Oktober 2015**

"Kau berkencan dengan Boruto ke perpustakaan?!"

"_Memangnya itu salah?"_

Inojin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika pendengarannya mulai menurun akibat terlalu sering mendengar teriakan ibunya. Atau mungkin telepon mereka yang rusak akibat terlalu sering dibanting karena harga iklan dan kenyataannya berbeda. Apapun. Apapun asal bukan 'Sarada dan Boruto berkencan di perpustakaan.'

Memangnya tampang suka cari ribut gitu cocok pergi ke perpustakaan?

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja… aku hanya bisa membayangkan akhir yang buruk saja jika itu terjadi…"

"_Memang berakhir buruk." _Sarada mengakui dengan begitu mudahnya. Inojin mencatat jika nada suara Sarada terdengar lebih datar dari biasanya. Juga lebih gelap. Oh oh, ada sesuatu yang buruk—sangat buruk—terjadi sepertinya. _"Aku harap biaya yang dikeluarkan keluarga Uzumaki untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tidak terlalu besar."_

"Kau memukulnya?"

"_Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika sampai bertemu, kan? Masih bagus aku tak meremukkan tulangnya." _Kali ini suara pewaris Uchiha itu terdengar sinis. "_Siapa sangka, ternyata dia si brengsek itu."_

Oke, Inojin mulai tak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini lagi. "Si brengsek yang mana?"

"_Si Brengsek yang mengataiku pelacur..."_

"Siapa?"

"_Kau lupa? Dia di Son of The Hero. Makhluk brengsek yang sudah mengataiku sebagai pelacur. Dan karena dia, Ayah menghukumku dua bulan karena menghancurkan _handphone_-ku."_

Inojin ingin mengingatkan jika Sarada sendirilah yang membanting _handphone_ itu, namun ia hanya bungkam saja. Tak baik berusaha mengobarkan emosi singa yang pada dasarnya sudah tinggi. "Kau yakin itu memang Boruto? Maksudku… aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya membuka Laptop selain untuk menonton video porno—ups…"

"_Seratus persen yakin. Aku kenal gaya bahasa itu. Sangat kenal. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya."_

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"_Kau meragukan ingatanku?"_

Dengan otak yang tak pernah bisa melupakan Inojin yang merusakkan bonekanya di usia limat tahun? Tidak, tentu saja Inojin dapat meragukannya. Hanya saja, yang mereka bicarakan ini Boruto Uzumaki, bukan orang lain.

"_Dia juga sudah mengakuinya…"_

Jika sudah seperti itu maka… "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sarada?"

"_Mengapa tidak? Aku sudah membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku pada orangnya secara langsung. Apa lagi yang kurang?"_

"Bukan. Maksudku… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Boruto sekarang?"

Ada jeda panjang yang aneh terasa di antara mereka. Inojin sudah dapat menduga jawabannya bahkan sebelum Sarada kembali angkat bicara.

"_Kami berpisah. Tentu saja."_

.

…*…

.

**Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2016**

"Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu Boruto! Kita sudah memesan makanan!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Boruto, kalau kau pergi, makananmu boleh untukku?"

"Ambil saja!"

"Yes!"

"Tunggu Chouchou! Harusnya kau hentikan dia kan?!" Inojin memijat keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Mungkin menuruti perintah ibunya untuk banyak makan buah dan sayur, dengan begitu tingkat stress yang dideritanya mungkin akan berkurang. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut kan?"

"Aku memang sudah berjanji. Tapi mengapa kau tak bilang jika gadis yang akan kau kenalkan padaku adalah… dia!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu kan?" timpal sang gadis. Rambut hitam selembut bulu perut anak kucing, mata gelap nan sinis, raut wajah minim ekspresi kecuali merendahkan dan tentu saja kata-kata tajamnya. Kacamata berbingkai merah sudah hilang dari wajahnya, rambutnya juga sudah lebih panjang dibandingkan setahun yang lalu. Namun tetap saja, itu dia. Sarada Uchiha.

Inojin memandang mereka bergantian, merasakan aura gelap yang terpancar dari masing-masing personal. Ia menghela napas panjang. Salahnya sendiri yang merencanakan acara untuk memperbaiki hubungan Boruto dan Sarada setelah setahun lamanya mereka berpisah dengan cara menipu. Ia menggoda Chouchou dengan satu lusin tiket makan daging gratis, sukses membuat gadis gemuk itu sudi merayu Sarada untuk ikut goukon bohongan ini.

"Apa salahnya mencoba untuk berbaikan?" Inojin memulai ceramah yang sudah dilatihnya semalaman. Berbuah decihan tak senang dari kedua belah pihak dan suara kunyahan Chouchou. "Memangnya aku senang melihat kalian saling menghindari sementara aku tahu kalian masih memiliki perasaan?"

"Lagi-lagi spekulasi yang tak berdasarkan bukti fisik," komentar Sarada pendek.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau menyimpan foto Boruto di bawah bantalmu, apa?!"

"Tunngu, dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Bingkainya melukai kepalaku saat aku tiduran di sana."

"Memangnya kapan kau masuk ke kamar Sarada?" Kali ini pertanyaan bernada kesal tidak muncul dari sang gadis Uchiha, melainkan dari sosok pirang dengan mata pucat. Tiga pasang mata lainnya memandang dengan tatapan kaget. Pemuda itu salah tingkah. "Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya! Bagaimanapun juga aku punya seorang adik perempuan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalamnya kecuali jika adikku…"

"Pelacur?" tantang Sarada sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Geraman lirih terdengar. "Jangan samakan adikku seperti kau, Uchiha. Dia gadis baik-baik, tidak sepertimu!"

"Boruto! Kau ini bicara apa?!"

Mata hitam memandang Boruto dengan pandangan kecewa. Membuat pemuda itu menunduk, wajahnya jelas tampak menyesal, namun bibirnya bungkam. "Kupikir selama setahun ini kau sudah berubah. Ternyata kau sama saja. Brengsek."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

"Sarada!" panggil Inojin, namun gadis itu tak berbalik lagi.

Boruto mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chouchou, sama sekali tak terganggu oleh suara pisau yang beradu dengan piring. Sebuah tawa miris tersungging di wajahnya. "Dia masih dia yang dulu rupanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir ia berubah. Tak lagi menggunakan kacamata dan menggunakan lensa kontak. Menggunakan gaun feminin berenda. Berdandan. Kupikir aku sudah kehilangan Sarada-ku." Boruto tertawa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Nyaris seperti orang gila atau putus cinta—kemungkinan kedua lebih mendekati. "Tapi ternyata dia masih Sarada-ku. Sarada-ku yang keras kepala, bermulut tajam dan sensitif tak terkira meski selalu berusaha tampak kuat."

"Sarada tak berubah sama sekali." Inojin mengikuti arah perginya sang gadis dengan matanya. "Sama sepertimu, dia masih terus berharap kau akan datang dan meminta maaf."

"Kisah-kisah itu kubuat ketika aku masih SMA. Hormonku sedang parah-parahnya. Aku sudah berhenti menulis kisah porno. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Sarada."

Chouchou meraih steak terakhir di meja itu—pada akhirnya, hanya dia yang menikmati makan malam yang telah dihidangkan. "Kau tak mengejarnya?" tanya gadis berkulit cokelat itu. "Bukan tak mungkin jika kau melepaskannya sekarang, maka kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Sarada. Selamanya."

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kecuali jika kau ingin Sarada memilih laki-laki lain." Inojin menepuk pundaknya. "Kejar dia, sebelum terlambat."

Senyum lebar terkembang. Boruto segera berlari keluar dari restoran itu, memacu kakinya karena sosok marah Sarada terlihat sudah keluar dari restoran dan tengah berjalan cepat di trotoar yang ramai pejalan kaki.

Dari balik kaca, Inojin menyaksikan Boruto yang menangkap tangan Sarada, membuat gadis itu berbalik. Tampak beberapa kali mereka saling berteriak—meski dia tak mendengarnya akibat suara musik jazz yang keras. Boruto menarik tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya, membuat Sarada jatuh ke dalam pelukan paksanya. Gadis itu meronta beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan balas mendekap Boruto.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum kecil. "Chouchou, tak biasanya kau berkata bijak seperti itu."

Gadis cokelat yang tengah menghabiskan steak terakhir itu mendongak. "Hanya karena kau tampak sangat ingin menyatukan mereka."

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Mulai sekarang aku janji tak akan memanggilmu gendut lagi…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal cerita porno itu apa?"

"Ukh…"

.

…*…

.

**Minggu, 15 Oktober 2017**

"Hapus."

"Tapi…"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghapus semua karyamu yang melanggar _guidelines_. Apa susahnya itu?"

"Tapi itu artinya kau memintaku untuk menghapus SEMUANYA!"

Sarada melipat tangannya di dada. "Jadi kau lebih memilih tulisan-tulisan brengsekmu itu dibandingkan dengan AKU?"

Boruto mengerang pelan. Tangannya dengan tak ikhlas menghapus satu per satu karyanya yang sudah ia ciptakan dengan sepenuh hati—di bawah ancaman sepasang mata hitam berbalut kacamata merah menyala. "Sudah… sudah semua. Aku sudah membunuh semua 'anak-anak'ku… aku ayah yang kejam sekali."

"Tapi kau akan jadi laki-laki yang baik jika mau melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku sudah cukup baik untukmu?"

Pipi yang merona, bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di antara salju. "Kau tak pernah jadi laki-laki yang cukup baik untukku."

Satu cengiran lebar dan Boruto menarik lengan Sarada, memaksanya menunduk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan kembali pada kesibukannya membersihkan akun FFn-nya. Mulai dari menghapus cerita yang bermasalah, mengganti avatar menjadi yang lebih sopan (Gambar dirinya versi manga hasil karya Inojin), dan meminta maaf pada para _reader_-nya via bio.

"Ah, sial. Jika seperti ini terus, sepertinya aku akan menulis kisah-kisah romansa bodoh a la gadis remaja."

"Itu masih lebih baik… menurutku." Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Ah, Boruto jadi ingin mengecup pipi gadis manis itu lagi.

.

…*…

.

**Senin, 15 Oktober 2018**

Harusnya, Boruto Uzumaki sudah siap untuk acara dipertemukan dengan pasangan suami istri Uchiha. Garis bawahi pada kata seharusnya. Karena semuanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan rencana—paling tidak untuk Boruto.

Padahal semua cara yang ada di dalam web _Merpati Kecil Menuju Cinta Sejati _sudah dijalankannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di kamar mandi, membersihkan kumis dan jenggot tipis yang muncul, membersihkan tubuh menggunakan lulur milik ibunya, mencoba merapikan rambutnya—yang tentunya sia-sia, dan segalanya yang ia bisa lakukan untuk membuat tubuhnya bersih dan wangi.

Pakaian semi resmi yang sudah disetrika dan sekotak cokelat mahal untuk mencuri hati calon mertuanya juga telah diletakkan di atas meja—ucapkan terimakasih untuk Himawari-nya tercinta. Buket bunga mawar putih juga sudah diantarkan Inojin sore ini. Mobil dinas milik ayahnya juga sudah dicuci dan dilap sampai mengkilap

Semuanya lengkap. Seharusnya itu cukup membuat orang tua Sarada luluh seketika.

Tapi tidak.

Dua pasang mata hijau terang dan hitam malam memandangnya dengan antusias. Gabungan antara penasaran dan curiga. Keringat dingin mengalir di belakang leher.

Ia cukup lega melihat raut wajah senang yang ditampilkan sang wanita berambut merah muda yang ia duga merupakan ibu Sarada. Sayangnya tatapan tak terdefinisikan pria yang merupakan jiplakan sang kekasih tercinta sama sekali tak meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Sasuke, kurasa memang tak salah lagi."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu—ayah Sarada?—mendecih pelan. Matanya menggerayangi Boruto sekali lagi, seolah masih belum yakin dengan pendapat istrinya. Sekali lagi ia mendecih tak senang. "Wajah bodohnya pun juga sama."

"Ma-maaf?" Boruto berusaha angkat bicara.

"Siapa sangka dia mewarisi sifat gugup ibunya!" Nyonya Uchiha tertawa pelan entah untuk apa. Matanya mengedip pada Tuan Uchiha dengan jenaka sebelum kembali pada Boruto. "Hei nak, sampaikan pada orang tuamu—Naruto dan Hinata—salam kami. Sepertinya kami akan segera berbesan nantinya."

Boruto hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendengar nama orang tuanya disebut. Bagaimana…

Sebuah foto lama dipajang di dinding, sosok muda pasangan Uchiha di depannya tergambar di sana—mengapit kedua orang tuanya yang masih berseragam.

Dunia begitu sempit, huh?

.

…*…

.

**Selasa, 15 Oktober 2019**

Shikadai membatalkan acara menguap. Chouchou melupakan keripik cemilannya. Inojin tersedak jus buahnya.

Sarada memasang wajah tenangnya. "Ada apa dengan reaksi kalian itu? Kalian tampak bodoh."

Tiga sahabat itu mencuri-curi pandang pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis kiri gadis itu. Nyaris seperti lilitan sulur-sulur perak yang saling menyaut menjaga sebuah papan kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Terdapat ukiran halus membentuk huruf B&S yang menghiasi permukaan papan mini tersebut.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Chouchou bertanya dengan nada riang, melemparkan cemilannya pada Shikadai yang mulai menguap lagi. Sisi kewanitaannya sudah mengambil alih kerakusan yang biasa dia tampilkan. "Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi!"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana," Sarada berkata dengan nada menyimpan rahasia. "Dia hanya memberikan sebuah hadiah untukku dan… memberikan ini."

"Hadiah apa itu?"

Sarada memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan hadiah yang bagus. Tapi… aku cukup senang."

Chouchou menunggu dengan sabar. Shikadai sudah tenggelam dalam lautan mimpinya.

"Dia membuatkanku sebuah kisah. Tentang seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Dia menerbitkannya di situs awal kami berkenalan dulu—" Chouchou memotong di sini, mengingatkan jika _goukon_ adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan tidak diindahkan Sarada. "—kisah itu menceritakan perjalanan kisah kami yang rumit. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memberikan cincin pada gadisnya. Dan cincin itu…"

"Romantis sekali…" Chochou mendesah panjang. "Aku juga ingin ada seorang pemuda baik yang melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika Boruto akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Inojin tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu. Sengaja dia tak mengatakan jika dialah yang mengusulkan pada Boruto untuk melakukan dengan cara itu. Tak apa-apa, selama mereka bahagia, dia juga bahagia kok.

.

…*…

.

**Kamis, 15 Oktober 2020**

"Sarada…"

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Kau tahu, kau pernah terobsesi untuk menikah dengan Boruto sebelum ini."

"…aku tak tahu. Kapan itu?"

"Hm. Saat usiamu tiga tahun dan aku dan ayahmu berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Uzumaki untuk menengok Himawari. Kau tak ingat ya? Waktu itu kau sampai menangis tak mau dipisahkan dengan Boruto."

"…"

"Kau manis sekali. Aku dan Hinata sempat merencanakan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Tapi Sasuke menolak dengan alasan 'biarkan mereka memilih jodohnya sendiri'. Ah, tapi jika memang jodoh tak akan ke mana, ya. Pada akhirnya tujuanku dan Hinata untuk menjadi besan akan tetap tercapai. Duh, senangnya…"

Sementara Sarada dipermalukan oleh ibunya sendiri dengan mengungkit masa-masa yang sama sekali tak diingatnya, diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil. Ternyata dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Boruto bahkan sebelum dia bisa mengingat dengan benar. Bisa jadi ibunya memang bernar.

_Mungkin kami memang jodoh._

Dia tak akan mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan, terlalu memalukan. Namun Sakura Uchiha sudah cukup mengerti dari pandangan putri tunggalnya. Gadis itu jatuh cinta. Seperti ia mencintai Sasuke, seperti Hinata mencintai Naruto, seperti tiap gadis yang mencintai pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sepertinya waktu bagi Sakura dan Sasuke untuk melepaskan gadisnya akan segera tiba.

.

…*…

.

**Jumat, 15 Oktober 2021**

Inojin iseng membuka akun yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia buatkan untuk Sarada. Tertawa nista melihat nama yang ia pilihkan untuk putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu—berhadiah Sarada yang mengamuk—Tomato Salad, dan foto semangkuk salad tomat yang jadi menu sarapan diet ibunya sebagai avatarnya.

Heran juga mengapa gadis itu masih belum menggantinya hingga sekarang.

Mulutnya membentuk cengiran lebar melihat angka 140 di kolom _my stories_. Sudah ia duga, mengenalkan Sarada pada situs ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang tepat. Dibacanya tulisan yang tercetak di halaman bio—baru saja di-_update_ sepuluh jam yang lalu.

_Aku tak pernah mengatakan siapa namaku yang sesungguhnya selama sepuluh tahun mendiami situs ini. Membiarkan kalian yang membaca karyaku hanya menebak-nebak seperti apakah aku di dunia nyata. Apakah aku seorang gadis atau seorang pemuda? Apakah aku seorang remaja atau seorang wanita dewasa? Apakah aku seorang pekerja atau pengangguran?_

_Namun kini aku mantap untuk menuliskan namaku yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku Sarada Uchiha._

_Dan nama itu tak akan bertahan lama lagi._

_Kurasa nama itu tak berarti apapun untuk kalian, kecuali jika salah satu dari kalian sial pernah mendengar nama itu atau bahkan mengenalku sebelumnya. Namun, lega rasanya dapat mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya._

_Sekarang aku adalah seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa, bekerja pada perusahaan keluarga dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang pewaris yang baik. Tak ada yang cukup spesial dari diriku yang sekarang. Namun dalam hitungan jam, aku akan bertransformasi dari seorang gadis menjadi wanita._

_Ya, aku akan menikah._

_Dan kau tahu? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan calon suamiku dan menjalin hubungan dengannya? _

_Aku menemukannya di sini, di situs ini. Hari ini, tepat sembilan tahun yang lalu._

_Aku sangat bersyukur salah seorang sahabatku mengenalkanku pada situs ini. Membuatku mengenal para sahabat sebagai sesama penulis amatiran yang terus berusaha memperjuangkan kreatifitasnya atas dasar kesenangan. Membuatku mengenal para pembacaku yang mau mengkritik, memberi saran dan memuji karya-karyaku. Membuatku bertemu dengan pelanggar-pelanggar peraturan yang melatih kesabaranku. Dan yang terutama, membuatku bertemu dengan jodohku dalam wujud seorang _author sex_ menyebalkan yang tak tahu aturan._

_Itu sembilan tahun yang lalu. Siapa sangka dua manusia yang dulu saling caci maki dan menghina dalam bahasa kasar kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar pernikahan?_

_Mungkin mulai sekarang aku tidak akan dapat menulis sebanyak dulu. Namun, situs ini selamanya akan kukenang._

_Ah, aku baru sadar akhir-akhir ini. Bertepatan dengan hari masuknya aku ke situs ini, bertepatan dengan hari di mana aku pertama mengenalnya, bertepatan dengan hari di mana aku pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya, dan bertepatan dengan hari bertransformasinya diriku, juga merupakan hari yang spesial untuk situs ini._

_Selamat ulang tahun, fanfiction dot net. Dan selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk diriku sendiri._

_Untuk para teman-temanku di sini…_

_Kuharap kalian juga memiliki kenangan seindah kenanganku tentang situs ini._

_Kuucapkan banyak terima kasih telah mendukungku selama di sini._

_Tomato Salad/ Sarada Uchiha/ Sarada Uzumaki_

_._

"Inojin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita sudah hampir terlambat pergi ke pernikahan Sarada dan Boruto!" suara cempreng ibunya terdengar dari pintu. Sosok wanita cantik yang sudah beranjak tua berdisi di sana dengan wajah garang. "Jangan bilang kau masih saja memikirkan pekerjaan di hari pernikahan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Inojin menutup laptopnya. Memberikan senyum manis untuk ibunya yang tampak kesal. "Ibu jangan terlalu banyak marah, nanti bedak di bagian dahi jadi retak, lho."

"Jangan urusi aku. Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sarada?"

Melambaikan pelan pada laptopnya, Inojin mengangguk. "Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah terbaik yang tak ada duanya."

Ino Yamanaka hanya berkacak pinggang dengan memasang wajah mengancam. "Aku tak melihat apapun yang dibungkus kertas bermotif hati dan pita merah muda yang kuberikan padamu kemarin. Di mana hadiahmu itu?"

"Kuletakkan di sebuah substansi gaib di mana kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau asal kau mau mencarinya," Inojin berkata sambil merapikan dasinya yang berantakan. Rambut pirangnya sudah disisir rapi, jas berwarna kelabu mulus masih belum berkerut. Dia tampak sempurna—meski tak akan sesempurna dua tokoh utama hari ini. "Kutuliskan ulang kisah cinta mereka agar semua orang dapat merasakannya. Ibu bisa melihatnya di tempat kenangan Sarada dan Boruto."

.

.

.

_Dan kisah itu adalah kisah yang sedang kau baca saat ini._

.

…END…

.

**Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini hingga akhir.**

**Dan selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk pasangan yang tak mau namanya aku cantumkan. ^^ (Udah beberapa bulan yang lalu sih sebenarnya…)**

**Untuk latar waktu dan beberapa kejadian memang aku ubah, agar sesuai dengan prompt kali ini. Jumlah story dan apapun yang bisa menunjukkan siapa pasangan ini di dunia nyata juga aku samarkan (atas permintaan mereka). Dan tokoh Inojin di sini sebenarnya adalah beberapa orang yang aku gabung jadi satu, aku sendiri adalah salah satu 'Inojin' di kisah ini.**

**Ah, aku membuat kisah ini sebenarnya dengan chara NaruHina, tapi aku terjebak pada euforia chapter terakhir Naruto, jadi… aku pakai OTP baru nan masih unyu-unyu di sini. Boruto dan Sarada (Karena latarnya di Jepang, namanya aku sesuaikan dengan pelafalan nama mereka di Jepang).**

**Oh iya…**

**Happy Birthday FFn! Meski sudah telat sebulan untuk mengucapkannya sih. Semoga FFn panjang umur ya~~ aku akan selalu mencintai situs ini sebesar saat pertama kali aku terjun ke dalamnya, meski sekarang aku sudah sering selingkuh sih… *Lirik AO3***

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!**


End file.
